The ReckoningSequel to Soubi’s Awakening
by YaoiSmutMaster
Summary: Well finally, here is the last part to my Loveless Trilogy. I know it took forever, in fact, it had just been sitting in my notebook, just waiting to be typed up I suck


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently.

**The Reckoning (Sequel to Soubi's Awakening)**

"You do not need to come with Ritsuka."

The boy with cat ears stops, deep brown eyes widening in shock, he begins to feel a sorrowful worry take hold of his heart. Soubi usually always wants him close to him. Then again, since the blonde has awakened from his coma, he has been very different. Ritsuka has not ever seen Soubi so cold and distant. It seems though it is more so directed at him, which the young boy does not want to believe is true.

"Is there something wrong Soubi?"

"There is nothing for you to be concerned about."

Soubi inwardly flinches at his ice-cold voice. What choice does he have though? He is tired of feeling pain within his heart. For once, he wants something, someone to be his. However, the thought of not having Ritsuka's presence is a daunting task to him. He loves the young boy so much, that if Ritsuka were to ever treat him like the others, he would surely slit his own throat. The "Beloved" sign around his neck would be soaked in crimson, his life no more.

His hair trailing behind him in the wind, he limps towards home. He has to stay alive to protect Ritsuka, but he needs the little sanity he has left in order to do it.

Ritsuka feels paralyzed with a terrible fear. His love never just walks away like that! Does Soubi not love him anymore?

The mere thought brings deranged ideas to his mind. The blonde is his anchor, the only one keeping him sane and safe. Images of him carving his own heart out of his chest begin to plague him. For without Soubi, he feels those images will come true.

His tail shakes as he tries to bring movement to his legs. Finally feeling motion he moves quickly to the tall man's side.

"We need a taxi; you are in no condition to walk home!"

In his mind, he is praying that Soubi will see reason and stop. The quicker they get to the apartment, maybe the sooner he can find out why the man he loves is tossing him aside.

Soubi does stop; he has a feeling that Ritsuka will not stop badgering him if he does not. Slowly turning to the street, he spies a cab a block away, coming towards them fast. Letting out a shrill whistle, Soubi walks gingerly to the side door.

"We will take you home first."

Ritsuka's face melds into stubborn stone. He walks past Soubi, quickly opens the door, and waits for his love to enter.

"No we will not, I am going home with you." _Where I belong_, his minds begs his lips to say, but until he knows what the problem is, he will say none of it.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Aren't you concerned about your mother wondering where you are?"

It has been a week since Soubi left the hospital with Ritsuka demanding to go with. The blonde's attitude has not improved, if anything, it seems to be permanent. Ritsuka feels as if he is walking through a minefield, never knowing if his love is finally going to blow.

Staring steadily at a painting of star like butterflies, Ritsuka fidgets in a corner. He does not know how much more his soul can take. Soubi being so cold, so distant and the bitterness wafting off him are like spikes that always make it to his heart.

"She does not care, she barely notices me until her rage comes."

Soubi's heart wrenches at the listless yet pain filled words the boy speaks. He has wanted so badly to hold and kiss his Ritsuka, but he admonishes himself for it. The boy is not his, won't ever be and he would be wise to remember that.

Sitting cross-legged in front of an empty canvas, he refuses his desire to gaze at the youth. Putting his hand on his face, he feels confusion by his stance now. Maybe he should just allow things to go on as before…

Ritsuka sees Soubi bow his head and feels despair engulf him. Is Soubi really tired of him being around…period?

"Why do you hate me now Soubi? I-I-I tried to stop him I did, please…"

He can no longer hold his emotions at bay; tears come flowing from his eyes like geysers finally feeling relief.

Ritsuka's plea and tears do not have the effect on Soubi that I should. Turning his head slowly towards the boy, he gazes angrily at the flattened ears and wet face. How dare he use such a guilt trip on him? Is Ritsuka that desperate to control him? To abuse his heart and soul? A part of a Soubi knows he is being irrational, but all the pain and rejection he has endured in his life, has overturned all reason.

"Soubi?!" Ritsuka finds himself pinned to the wall by his shoulders. His feet nowhere near the ground he tries not to panic.

"I am not your toy!" Soubi hisses.

He is trying his best to calm down, his whole body vibrating with restrained emotion. So much, he wants to say, so much he wants to do with Ritsuka. The blonde man places his head with defeat on the wall next to the little boy's head.

"Why can't you…"

Ritsuka's eyes tear up more now, huge rivulets flooding his cheeks. So much pain in his loves voice, did he cause it? Guilt, despair, and shame volley for position, he should have spoken sooner.

Little hands grasp thin cheeks, gently touching them with reverence. Ritsuka nuzzles his small pert nose against the larger aristocratic one.

"I don't talk to God often, even though I should," his eyes lock solidly with mournful blue ones.

"But for you, I'd sell my soul if it would make you happy."

Soubi is aghast by these words, his thin lips tremble, wanting to speak, but not knowing what to say. He searches fathomless dark brown eyes, desiring to believe what he has heard.

"Are you true?" He whispers to himself.

"My heart was yours from our first kiss," his brace little heart thumping madly; Ritsuka gives a chaste kiss to his love.

Soubi feels one, then two tears slide down the left side of his face. They feel wonderful to him, it's been so long since he has felt them.

"Forgive me," Ritsuka sobs, clutching the tall man's arms. "Forgive me, for being afraid. I thought you might go away if you knew how desperately I love you."

Soubi grasps the young boy's chin firmly between two fingers, forcing the small head upwards.

"We need to open to each other now little one. Too much silence is between us and we cannot become stronger, become a whole, if we can't even speak our true hearts to each other."

Ritsuka nods in sad understanding. What Soubi says makes all the sense in the world. Maybe if they were true in beginning, the maybe none of this chaos would have ensued.

"OK, but I am still sorry for not being strong enough to help you."

Soubi gently kisses the light tan forehead.

"Forgive me as well, for not having faith in you."

He pulls the boy's legs around his waist and walks to the bed.

"Now we will get things in the open, so no one and nothing can separate us ever again. Not even ourselves."

He sits down on the bed and they begin to show their hearts.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Three hours have passed and the soon to be lovers are reeling in the revelations about each other. Neither of them has missed the feeling of completeness filling them. They never knew human beings could be so close to another, feeling as if their minds are melding into one.

Ritsuka had no idea how sensitive the usually aloof blonde really was.

Soubi could not believe that Ritsuka's first prayer ever spoken was for his behalf.

The tall blond man held the little boy the whole time on his lap. He can't bear the idea of not having the child in his arms. Ritsuka has his lips so close to the other, that every time they speak, it's like they are giving each other breathy kisses.

They shed tears of rage and mourning apathy, when Soubi disclosed his horrid training to become a fighter. Eyes filled with bittersweet nostalgia, as Ritsuka told Soubi of how his brother was once his protector. Saving him from the insanity and painful abuse their mentally ill mother can cause.

"I have never felt this free before," Ritsuka says. After all, everything that is needed to be said has been done so.

"This is only the beginning, from now on; our life together will come first."

Soubi runs his hands through the boy's hair. Rubbing and scratching gently behind the cat ears of the young boy, Soubi bends his head closer to them.

"Are you ready to become my Ritsuka?"

The dark haired boy looks up hazily; the wonderful ear action he is receiving feels so good! He smiles languidly and pinches the tall man's pointy nose.

"I have always been your Ritsuka and I will always be your little boy."

Putting his hands on Soubi's shoulders, Ritsuka pushes himself to eye level. Crowding the blonde's face with his own, the boy places his lips shyly on the others.

"What kind of kiss would you like, little one?"

Soubi raise a finely arched eyebrow. He is very sweetly amused by his little love's bold move.

Ritsuka freezes. _How many types of kisses are there?_ He is dumbfounded; he did realize just how complicated adult affection is.

"Uh…I don't know," he blushes hotly. "Maybe a real grown-up kiss?"

_Is there such a thing?_

Soubi chuckles lightly and decides to make it easy on the boy, by taking the lead. Wriggling his long elegant fingers into neck length black hair, he places the other hand on the small back.

"Just relax, sweetie. Let my lips guide you."

Ritsuka visually relaxes to the point that his mouth hangs open and his eyes are half-mast. He looks like he is drunk.

Soubi holds in his laughter at the spectacle.

"That my dear Ritsuka is a little too relaxed."

Blushing sheepishly with embarrassment, the boy closes his dark brown eyes all the way and closes his tiny pink lips until they are slightly open.

Soubi gives the wanted lips a quick peck. "Perfect."

Ritsuka's blush continues to light up his face, as Soubi once again presses his soft thin lips to his. He can't help the pleasurable shivers going up his spine when Soubi licks his lips with the tip of a tongue.

Soubi hates that he did not do this sooner. That maybe if he showed his passion for the boy earlier in their relationship, this would be just one of the many kisses they had already shared.

_Stop dwelling so much in the past. Just enjoy the boy now,_ he sternly tells himself.

Pushing his tongue between the creases of Ritsuka's lips, the fighter moans at the sweetness that engulfs his taste buds.

"There is no fruit sweeter than you my Ritsuka."

Ritsuka grasps the tighter to his soon to be lover. His nerves are exploding with pleasure. A feeling between his legs begs him to grind into Soubi's lap.

"Ahh, ahh!"

A strike of lightening intensity settles in his cock. So unexpected, he trembles uncontrollably.

Soubi rubs the boy's small supple ass, trying to still the boy. Feeling that small-clothed cock rubbing against his own enclosed erection is making him lose his composure.

"Nnhh, Ritsuka calm down sweetie, we have time."

He barely gasps out the words; the desire to climax in such a way is so strong.

No.

They can't become one with clothing still intact.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Soubi is quite nervous that Ritsuka is only doing this to 'atone'. Yet they are both atoned enough for the man to know, this is his own insecurity.

"I need you, you're the only one I could ever trust to do this with," the small boy blushes.

"Besides…I want to feel you, truly feel you."

The fair man smiles seductively at the boy, his fears laid to rest.

"Well, let's get started then shall we?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Pinning the boy's coltish legs back and down by the knees, the blond haired man nuzzles the little nut sack with the tip of nose. Breathing deeply, he swears he can smell the remnants of pre adolescence, reminding him of how young his Ritsuka is. His cock only hardens more at the revelation, Ritsuka will only be his in every way, no one has touched him and no one else, but he, ever will.

The steamy breathe of his love makes the boy's balls tingle. It's a feeling the boy has been experiencing a lot lately, especially in Soubi's presence. Every time he is near the man, his cock wiggles and his balls tighten. It hurts, but not in way that, he wants it to stop, he wants to see just how far this pain can go.

"Soubi!"

He grabs and yanks soft flaxen hair, as his balls are sucked into a wet hot cave.

Doing his best to be gentle, Soubi laves his tongue around the jittery sac in his mouth. They are so small that he can literally suck on them like little jawbreakers. The smooth silk like skin causes his tongue to glide effortlessly across, up and down the young treat in his mouth.

"Ahh, ahh, yes!"

Ritsuka is grinding himself into the force that has his balls captive. The sharp electrical impulses crashing through his nerves, has the boy shouting incoherently.

He has heard the saying that orgasms were little death. The young boy now believes it should be rephrased. It should be orgasms are the most beautiful deaths. For surely he would gladly make his last breathe a scream and die happily with his nuts still enclosed in Soubi's mouth.

Giving the small balls one last hard suck, Soubi's cock jumps in tandem with the loud scream his action brings out of the boy.

The blonde man kisses the tip of the angry red head of Ritsuka's cock. The boy lets out a cry of surprise; his cock has never felt so sensitive before.

Soubi makes his way down the underside of the boy. Stopping momentarily to give the tiny taint a drenching lick.

Ritsuka looks down between his pinned legs and pleasantly shudders at what he sees. Soubi's brilliant blue eyes staring into his open brown ones, lustfully.

"Soubi what else are we going to do?"

The boy isn't stupid, he knows that hole down there is how men are penetrated. He is quite nervous though, how bad will it hurt? Is one question that is prominent in his mind.

"Just lay back my love," Soubi gently pushes the boy down.

"You'll love what is coming next, I promise you."

The way Soubi says this, makes Ritsuka slightly whimper. Soubi has to be the sexiest man alive, if anyone says any different; they were blinds as far as the boy is concerned.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Shoving himself into the prone boy's loose and well lubed hole, Soubi allows himself to sink fully into the special place.

"Yess," he hisses as his balls hang over and around the boy's small ones.

Taking one hand, he places it on Ritsuka's left mound, while he places the other under the boy. Grabbing hold of the small cock and balls, he gently massages them.

"So tight Ritsuka, I promise to make you cum so hard," he gasps.

Ritsuka has never ever felt so surrounded. Soubi's body has his totally engulfed, it's like he is in a warm seductive cocoon. Not being able to help himself, he grinds into the large thin hand, making the irritating stinging that his ass is going through go away.

The overfilling he feels though amazes him, he tries to squeeze his anus together, but he can't manage even a slight one. Soubi feels so huge, that he wonders if his ass will ever go back to the way it was.

"I feel so full, can you even move?"

Soubi circles his hips, causing his cock to stir the boy's insides. He can't hold back his own whimpers as he feels the tunnel grip and release him with each turn of his hips.

"Stop! Please stop!" Ritsuka screams, almost to the top of lungs, but not out of pain. It's the insurmountable pleasure that has him terrified.

He has never experienced such beautiful agony. The small body of the boy is shaking uncontrollably, something is happening to him. His cock is stinging and his balls are tightening to unbearable degrees.

"Soubi! Please stop, stop!"

The man doesn't he continues to grind and whimper, if anything he goes faster and his sounds become louder. Hearing his loves ecstatic screams, begging him to stop the boy's first true orgasm, are almost too much for the man.

"Let it come Ritsuka," he moans loudly. "It will feel even better if you do."

That's the point, the boy does not know if he can handle any more pleasure. He already feels his stomach cramping and his body seems to be ignoring his distress. His mind is terrified, but overwhelmed by the many sensations Soubi's cock is giving him.

"Soubi, what is going on?! I'm scared!" He screams as his body begins to shake vigorously.

His limbs becoming excruciatingly taunt, tears begin to flow from his eyes like torrential rain. It feels like a powerful entity has taken over his body. It's radiating magnificence too much for the small body to handle.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

The scream seems to cause the windows to shudder. It's so ecstatic though that anyone hearing it in a 10 mile radius, would have to be a cold eunuch, not feel like joining.

Still crying loudly and shivering uncontrollably, Ritsuka buries his face into Soubi's chest.

"I want to feel you do that too, don't stop," he says in a hoarse whisper.

Ritsuka's words were unneeded, the scream of his orgasm, that Soubi had the pleasure of hearing, did the trick. The blonde's lithe body tightens and relaxes sporadically. He moves in and out of the boy with abandon as he feels the base of his cock contract.

"My Ritsuka, my Ritsuka," he whimpers as his anus works it's muscles into a frenzy.

Gripping the boy tighter, Soubi slams into the boy, his mind in the stars. He lets out a loud gravelly cry as each shot of cum drenches the small boy's tight hot channel.

Ritsuka pulls Soubi's hair hard as he feels the hot sperm warm and tantalizes his insides. He wants to make love again, he is already addicted, but is too tired.

Still holding the boy tightly, Soubi moves until he is behind the boy. Stroking the now earless head, he nuzzles a human one.

"Sleep little love, there is much more I want to show you."

Ritsuka smiles sleepily, he can't wait to see what other beautiful feelings Soubi gives him. Turning his head, he gently kisses the older man.

"I'll love you forever Soubi."

The blonde smiles at the boy with all the love in his heart, he finally has a true destiny and it's right in his arms.


End file.
